


SNS

by bapupup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Apologies for my dry jokes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chat fic, i tried to be funny but I'm not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapupup/pseuds/bapupup
Summary: The bap chat fic y'all didn't ask for but I did it anyways





	SNS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not funny at all so I'm not adding the humor or comedy tag because I know people will find this not funny. It's supposed to be but I apologize for the dry jokes and myself for not being humorous.
> 
> There is cursing, sorry if you don't like that.
> 
> I'm publishing this at the request of one of my close friends. Updates will only come whenever I'm stressed and need to write to feel better. Note: I'm actually rarely stressed so that means updates are going to take long.

_**Daehni created a group chat** _

_**Daehni added Bbang, ChanChan, 0Jae, MJU, and Bunhong to the chat** _

_**Daehni named the chat ‘six bros chilling in a hot tub’** _

Daehni: :D

ChanChan: what’s this?

Daehni: a place we can talk, all of us!

ChanChan: ah

_**ChanChan left the chat** _

Daehni: ;-;

Bbang: Time to mute the notifications.

Daehni: not you too...

Bunhong: wtf is this name though

_**Bunhong changed the name of the chat ‘Hyun being weird again’** _

0Jae: When has he not been weird.

Daehni: I feel attacked all of a sudden

_**MJU added ChanChan to the chat** _

ChanChan: now what?

Bbang: Stay for one day.

ChanChan: Nope.

Bbang: ...

ChanChan: Fine.

Daehni: Yay!

Bunhong: no seriously hyung why did you do this?

Daehni: I just wanted a place for all of us to talk, we rarely meet up to hang out nowadays

0Jae: CORRECTION! Us five always hang out, you are too busy to join.

Daehni: stop being mean

_**Daehni changed the name of the chat to ‘YJae please stop attacking me’** _

0Jae: I’m kidding

0Jae: change the name

Daehni: Nope

Bbang: You have the same power he does you know

Bunhong: sksks I thought you muted this chat

MJU: there’s our first keyboard smash

_**0Jae changed the name of the chat to ‘six bros being dumb together’** _

ChanChan: nope I’m not being clumped with you all

_**ChanChan changed the name of the chat to ‘Daehyun and his only friends’** _

_**Daehni changed the name of the chat to ‘Himchan needs to stop or I’m going to fight him’** _

_**ChanChan changed the name of the chat to ‘try me bitch’** _

_**MJU changed the name of the chat to ‘try my luck bitch’** _

_**Bbang has removed Daehni and ChanChan from the chat** _

Bunhong: savage lol

MJU: So now what???

Bbang: Enjoy the peace and quiet.

_**0Jae has added Daehni to the chat** _

0Jae: He won’t stop bothering me in my dms

Daehni: Youngjae~ thank you so much ^~^

0Jae: I’ll kick you out

Daehni: You like me too much to do that

_**0Jae blocked Daehni** _

_**0Jae added ChanChan to the chat** _

Daehni: sjsuihsh wtf

0Jae: SO HOW WAS EVERYONE’S DAY?

Daehni: YOUNGJAE UNBLOCK ME YOU FU-

Bbang: It was great how bout you?

0Jae: Amazing, I love my four friends here

Daehni: I SWEAR YOUNGJAE IF YOU DON’T

Bunhong: Sometimes I feel like there’s someone missing

Daehni: I’M NOT BLOCKED BY EVERYONE SKDFJFAK

_**MJU changed the group chat to ‘Five bros chilling in a hot tub’** _

Daehni: I hate you all

ChanChan: Love you too sweetie

ChanChan: jae stop asking me for screenshots of what Daehyun is saying

0Jae: Traitor!!!!

MJU: Says the traitor himself.

Bunhong: look who’s talking >.>

Daehni: I KNEW IT

Daehni: you still care about me ^~^

_**0Jae unblocked Daehni** _

0Jae: I hate all of you

ChanChan: Wow you two think the same smh

0Jae: …

_**0Jae left the chat** _

_**Daehni added 0Jae to the chat** _

Daehni: Don’t leave me ;-;

0Jae: Gladly-

Daehni: :D

0Jae: -would if given the chance

MJU: Ouch

Bunhong: Pass the popcorn

MJU: Let’s enjoy the drama

_**ChanChan changed the group chat to ‘ah shit here we go again’** _

Daehni: Youngjae wtf don’t you love me

0Jae: You’re testing my patience

Daehni: What do you mean?!?!

_**Bbang, ChanChan, MJU, and Bunhong blocked Daehni and 0Jae** _

ChanChan: Let’s all go the movies. I heard endgame was great.

MJU: Who’s paying?

Bbang: Himchan is

ChanChan: I did not sign up for this-

Bunhong: Thanks hyungs.

ChanChan: Ungrateful brats


End file.
